Naruto Alpha
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is a small project I decided to do in my open time while waiting for the replacement HD. This is a one shot spring board so don't be surprised if it is already complete when you see it.


Naruto Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto so stop hounding me about it.

Prologue

A Destiny ends and another begins

...

It is said that when one adventure ends, another begins...

And they would be right in that regard, even more so when one takes into account that one has done so much for his or her people and lands. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Sixth Hokage of Konoha was one such person and now he was going to be in another adventure, only it was not going to be in his lands.

It had been at least ten years ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the war that saw for the first time, all Hidden Villages from Naruto's home village of Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kuno unite as one force against the leader of Akatsuki. The one they called as Uchiha Madara, though it was only much later in the war's end that the truth came out about the man who had been the instigator of it all. The man was once Obito Uchiha, who had been the friend of Naruto's former Jonin sensei and long time friend and mentor Kakashi Hatake, who had been saved by the real Madara, and eventually became his disciple and accomplice to the plan to control the Ten Tails and control the world in an illusion for all time. The battle that began between the Shinobi Alliance, and Madara's forces was the most brutal conflict in the world's history and many ninja lost their lives fighting for their own ideals and the survival of their homes. Each ninja had different reasons for their actions in those days, but all knew the risks of failure in defeating Madara and eventually Obito.

None more so than Naruto and those who were with him in those final moments of the battle, especially when he, Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Kirabi faced both Obito and Madara, and eventually the incomplete Ten Tails who was revived in the last moments. The arrival of the titanic beast of power, had been felt everywhere and only the four faced it and the two men who had conspired for decades to bring that monstrous being to life, all for their plans. By all rights, with what was known about the monstrous being's powers, neither of them would have survived the battle even with the beast being incomplete. But it seemed that perhaps, the saying that it was the darkest before the dawn of a new sunrise was accurate as Naruto and Kirabi, as well as the two Jonin did not give up and fought on.

And when it seemed that everything would be for nothing, as Naruto and Kirabi were taken in to be crushed by the Ten Tails, something happened to turn it all around. And there it seemed that the agreement between the Tailed Beasts in their subconscious about Naruto being the one their creator, and father figure, the Sage of the Six Paths spoke of was true. For in that moment, the fragments of their respective power they had given him in their brief moments of unity and freedom allowed him to connect with all nine, including Gyuki and actually fuse them into the Ten Tails inside the body of the original.

And in that moment, Naruto's own part as a Child of Destiny was played as he was able to meet the Sage himself and in that meeting, the Sage thanked Naruto for being the one to finally unite Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama and show them the path to learn true power and now mature to the forms they truly possess. He spoke highly of Naruto's growth, having seen it all in the afterlife and he was saddened greatly by the events that happened ever since his death, namely in regards to his sons and their descendants. He was dismayed that instead of standing as family should together, his sons became bitter rivals and they should have been one force.

For he knew that should the younger brother die, then it would fall to his brother to carry not just his dream of how to achieve peace, but also his slain sibling's from the start. For while he loved the idea of the younger brother, he also knew that at times, love needed power to strengthen it and protect it. And if love was not around to balance power, then it would be a peace earned by blood, and pain, not a true peace for there would always be division. He had hoped that the actions of Harashima long ago to foster peace between warring clans would help heal the rift between blood kin, but it seemed that his elder son's hatred was too strong to easily be forgotten. And he saw the many events ever since, and was dismayed that Madara had taken this path along with Obito along with their Resurrection of the Ten Tails who he had given all of his might to keep forever contained.

In the end, the Sage used his powers, still potent even after his death to allow Naruto to connect to all of the Tailed Beasts and unite them through the powers given to him by the others, along with Gyuki who offered a portion of his power with Kirabi's consent. In that moment, he also implanted a part of himself into Naruto and soon the power allowed Naruto to fully free himself and Kirabi, only this time, he changed as he now walked into the world in the full visage and power of the Sage himself.

He was the Sage reborn in that moment, it was not permanent as the power would soon be cut and could only be used in a limited capacity. Yet it was enough as the appearance of the Sage stopped Madara and Obito for they recognized the legendary Warrior Priest. The same could be said for Kakashi, Gai, and all the ninja who came to see it, including the recovering Kage. They were still a distance away yet they could see the Sage as he spoke sternly his disappointment in the way the Senju and the Uchiha had wasted their potential in wars of revenge and rivalry instead of reaching the goal of peace as he had hoped so long ago for their ancestors. He also praised the Senju and the Uchiha who had tried to live in peace and gave a scathing comment to Madara for his actions and the same for Obito and how they had intended to leave the world in an illusion forever. He spoke also of disappointment on the actions of the two Uchiha to bring the Ten Tails back to life, explaining that had they completed the Ten Tails, they both would die since while they both had the blood and DNA of Harashima in them as well as the Rinnegan, they forgot that they did not have the full power, vitality, and will needed to control the full might of the complete Ten Tails as he did...dooming their plan to failure and dooming the world to the very same cycle of warfare and death that he had fought to stop so long ago.

Thus he flatly stated in front of Madara that even with his new body and power, he had failed yet again, not taking into account that he had not truly understood the full might of the Ten Tails nor had he understood the cost of summoning it back into the world or the reason why he became the Ten Tails' Jinchuuriki in the first place.

And as he faded, he spoke that while he would leave this world once more, the one who would save the world had come, and now, all the beasts would be one in the way they were meant to be. In that instant, Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode transformed not into Kurama's form, but that of the Ten Tails itself, yet it had the same features as Kurama did and did not release a foul and demoralizing chakra unlike the original. But something else entirely and it was clear that Naruto's change had given him a form that no one expected, least of all Madara and Obito. It seemed that this time it was the reverse when the Uchiha and Senju Clan ancestors were born. Where Madara and Obito controlled the physical remains of the Ten Tails, Naruto now controlled the spiritual energy of the Ten Tails, both were incomplete of course, but the fact that Naruto was able to use the small gifts of power given to him by the other Tailed Beasts to control the Ten Tails in this fashion was a feat no one imagined to be possible.

...

In the end, Madara and Obito were defeated by Naruto, Kirabi, Kakashi, and Gai with Naruto eventually doing the reversal of removing the sealed Tailed Beasts from the Ten Tails, absorbing them into himself briefly and returning the Ten Tails into a statue once more. This enraged Madara and Obtio, but their anger meant little as their plan fell around them. Naruto unleashed his full power and destroyed Madara utterly, even his immortal form being crushed by the power Naruto briefly commanded. In the it only left Obito who attacked Naruto and despite his plan failing, the former Uchiha continued to fight until the four bested him as Madara was no more. The battle ended with Naruto defeating Obito in his own little hiding hole as Kakashi used the Kamui to allow Naruto to defeat Obito. And when Naruto returned, he decided to leave Obito there in his own world, by using the power of the Ten Tails to trap Obito in the dimension forever and then burying Obtio's body into a meteor that he made with the remaining Ten Tails chakra he had left in him and sent it away into the sky. And Naruto's last act as his brief transformation began to fade, was to re-seal the body of the Ten Tails into the Moon and send it back into the sky. Only this time he was going to make sure that it was not going to be so easily unlocked like before.

As he returned to normal, the blonde fell into a long sleep, drained beyond belief from the battle, and while alive and safe, had been asleep for at least a week. All the while in his mindscape, he spoke to the gathered beasts and learned that while they could not remain in his body, the gifts they gave him would remain his forever. He was one of the few humans they would willingly fight alongside with and this was their way to proving it. They explained that he could summon the Ten Tails' form again, but it would only be used as a last resort and their gifts would be sustained by Kurama's own chakra, for while they were indeed different now they were still essentially one and the same. Thus if the situation truly became dire for him, he could summon them all and form the Ten Tails, only this time, it would not bring despair or destruction nor would be mindless and lacking personality. As he awoke from that coma, he was surprised to discover that he was now recognized as one of the strongest if not the most powerful ninja to date and he even began to be called the Reborn Sage much to his embarrassment. He had a happy reunion with all of his friends and loved ones and as they went back to Konoha to rebuild, he vowed to carry on his dreams and that of his family. But he also vowed to help bring the dream of the Sage and his perverted but much respected and trusted godfather and sensei Jiraiya to reality, and hopefully this time, he would reach that dream and make it happen.

He knew it would not be easy and there would be times that he would be tested, but as long as he had faith in himself, and faith in his friends, loved ones, and allies, he would do his best to reach that goal.

Naruto eventually took the position of Hokage three weeks after the whole event by Tsunade herself, while there were SOME who found it premature, she did not. She told Naruto that she had used up too much chakra to not only heal the other Kage but also to eventually heal herself. She would be fine but she felt that until she recovered, she would not be able to lead well, and she felt that it was high time that the younger generation took over as it was their time. Naruto was honored by that and decided to help Tsunade heal by using a portion of the purified chakra he had gained from Kurama to help Tsunade fully heal and took the position of Hokage. Thus he became one of the youngest Kage in the world with only Garra being the first Kage to be a teenager. His rise to Hokage was well received by all the villagers who had long since seen him as a truew hero, the way his parents, namely his father Minato hoped for him to be seen as so long ago.

...

As he became Hokage, he found himself also saddled with the responsibility of being the last male heir of the Uzumaki Clan, only Karin, Sasuke's former ally was the only living female Uzumaki clan member. She had finally broken all ties with Sasuke and she decided to live in Konoha and after discovering her heritage and that of Konoha's new and young Hokage who she had met before, she sought to work with her clansman. Naruto was surprised to learn of Karin's bloodline and welcomed her after some convincing to Tsunade who also noted that Karin was indeed of Uzumaki blood due to her being related to the Uzumaki Clan through her grandmother Mito Uzumaki, wife of Harashima but was not pleased of her past association with both Orochimaru and Sasuke. Karin proved herself to the former Hokage and now current Councilor and mother figure to Naruto and as such was allowed to remain in Konoha, eventually becoming the first of Naruto's blood clan.

This was the beginning as he now had to deal with the rule pertaining to him being the last male heir of the clan and his duty to rebuild it if he wished. That rule being the need to marry and have a family, and being the last male heir meant that he was allowed to have more than one wife. THAT floored him like a ton of bricks and he wondered if that was actually possible in such situations like that. Tsunade nodded and told him that it was followed at times and truth be told, has Sasuke been part of Konoha still and not gone over to Orochimaru, he would have to do this as well when he was now of age like he was. But it was doubtful that anyone would have anything to do with the last of the Uchiha Clan and his actions only made it worse. Naruto snorted a bit at that and wondered just how bad it was for him, to which Tsunade smirked and replied that it would only be bad if he rushed into it, and she replied that despite this being a fantasy for most guys his age.

Soon enough, word of Naruto being the last heir of the Uzumaki Clan, and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki spread out and the fact that he was now seen as the Sage Reborn, and one of the Four Heroic Ninja of the Fourth Shinobi War as he, Kakashi, Gai, and Kirabi were called only added to the appeal. Soon he was met by those who wished to be part of the clan both in Konoha and outside of it.

Hinata was the very first to speak to him, in fact long before his lineage was revealed she had spoken to him about the depth of her feelings for him and how much she had loved him ever since they were young. It was now clear that Hinata wanted to be with him not because of his r5ank, fame, and bloodline, but because of who he was and how much she loved him with all her heart. He asked her if she was willing to be with him if he had to do this crazy rule of having more than one wife, and she replied that she loved him with all that she was and as long as she could be with him and hold his hand she was willing to make the most of it.

She was soon followed much to his surprise by Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village and naturally accompanied by her retainer Tokiwa as he had expected her to go against her village's rule. She however explained that she had been training well to prove that she was worthy to earn his love for Sakura, stating that she was not doing this out of either the law or the old promise, but because she wanted to be Naruto's wife of her own free will and not force him to marry her. She came here to prove that she could be able to be someone he could love and if he said no, then it would not hurt her feelings as she knew that she had done this willingly and with no law forcing her to do so.

The two were soon joined by none other than Shion of the Land of Demons, and she had certainly changed when he had last seen her. She was still the same but lost all the attitude that she had used to hide her inner fears and worries and was now seen as a great ruler to her people. She had come to ask if he recalled the promise he had made with her to help pass on her powers to the next priestess and also she hoped to meet up with him again. Naruto blushed as he was a bit more mature this time around and knew just what Shion had suggested to him before now. He could not help but ask if she knew about him...well being a Jinchuuriki and all, she nodded and to his growing surprise she was willing to accept him for him and help him any way she could. And he could tell that she was very serious about her plans so he had to really think it over.

The other woman to come into his life was Amaru who had actually come to Konoha earlier to help tend to the wounded as a full fledged Doctor who had earned a great deal of respect from other medical professionals. Even Tsunade was impressed by her medical skills and would not mind having her work in Konoha's hospital as a full time staff member. She came to him and wanted to be part of his life for he had done something for her that she knew was also important to her, and that was to give her a new leash on life. She might have followed someone who had deceived her long ago, but what she learned on how to save lives was no lie and she had him to thank for that. And she learned to see him as someone she loved and cared for due to what he had been able to do for her and wanted to be with him to the end.

The next woman who come was none other than Koyuki Kazehana herself and this surprised Naruto a great deal. The Queen of the Land of Snow/Spring was still as beautiful as he recalled, but she was now beautiful both in and out. He learned well on Koyuki's growth as both ruler and actress as she was beloved on her homeland and on stage and was considered a strong and tough yet kind and loving ruler, not easy to accomplish but she was able to do it either way. She spoke to him on how pleased she was that he had finally reached his own dreams and help make them real here and now, just as he had proven to her that dreams could come true and hope was not always a bitter emotion to feel. She expected his surprise to her action of wishing to marry him, but she said that she had grown very fond of him and happened to see that he had grown into a fine young man and thus she did not mind the idea of marrying him despite their difference in age. Plus he would need to learn how to rule as Hokage and how to deal with other nations so this would help both of them.

The one thing that surprised him was Karin wishing to be with him in the sense of marriage, never mind the fact that they were technically clansmen in Naruto's mind. Karin countered that while they did have the same blood she doubted that they had the same ties as she recalled that she had been an orphan and never been to Konoha nor knew of Kushina, Naruto's mother. She reminded him that just because they were of the same clan that did not mean that they were deeply related since she was no doubt from another side of the Uzumaki Clan due to the nature of clan society in general. This was agreed with by Tsunade who reminded naruto that while they were related through her grand-mother Mito Uzumaki, they were not that closely related since her parents were of a different line than that of her grand parents so the same could be said for Karin. There was also the fact that she had grown fond of him and compared to Sasuke's dark and evil chakra, his was all light and warmth, even the once dark chakra she sensed in him...Kurama's chakra, was now clear and pure, almost life giving so she could tell that he was a good person in and out, along with actually being very good looking.

A different surprise to him was the arrival of none other than Guren herself along with Yukimaru as the two had not been seen in quite a while. The former subordinate of Orochimaru was happy to see that he had done well for himself and came there to ask for sanctuary in Konoha for herself and Yukimaru to which Naruto agreed. He did ask if she knew of the situation and she nodded with a smile, explaining that she had grown to respect him a great deal and also had to thank him for revealing to her the truth of her former master Orochimaru and how through him she and Yukimaru sought their own freedom. As for her own thoughts, she had come here since she trusted him enough to live in Konoha and for that he was thankful and welcomed her into the village and allowed her to be part of the clan willingly. So while she was not keen just yet on settling down, she could choose to do so with who she wanted to be with.

Yet another surprise was the arrival of the Mizukage Mei Terumi herself to propose a political marriage between Kiri and Konoha which to him was rather different since political marriage was not something that he had considered. He asked the undeniably attractive Mizukage if this was what she wanted personally and not because of political conventions and needs, to which she smiled and nodded. She happened to respect him not for just his actions in the Fourth Shinobi War but also for being one of the few people to have made such positive changes in the world. Not to mention that she had found him to be an attractive and strong young man who had a very unique aura about him, as well as his nature. Her young body guard had also managed to find a love of his life and to her that was a good thing and she felt that a union with Konoha, and in extension him would be the benefit of all in their respective village. She was also willing to help him in protecting not just their respective people but other nations as well.

The most surprising moment for him was when Sakura, the one he had loved for a very long time finally came to talk to him for a long while in private. She explained that after all that had happened, she had begun to think again on her feelings towards him and what he came to mean to her as someone she cared about. Naruto wondered a bit on what she was getting at and she said that she had a lot of time to think about her own state of mind and her feelings towards Sasuke ever since he dropped off the proverbial grid. They talked for a very long time and Sakura admitted that over time she began to lose her love for Sasuke and she meant it this time around. Naruto could tell this time that Sakura was not pulling his leg due to his ability now to sense emotions so it took a bit of time for him to realize that she was indeed serious on her feelings towards him. The two talked about the current mess he was in and she could not help but tease him about how he had turned from the guy every girl, minus Hinata of course avoided to the guy every woman wanted to get intimate with, much to his embarrassment.

...

It took at least a number of months to at least a year into his reign as Hokage for him to finally come to terms with his situation with the women who were with him now. After all, not three and a half years ago, he was not exactly the kind of guy any parent would want their daughter to associate with, let alone their granddaughters, but now he was living a fantasy idea that most men would only dream of. The only difference was that he had managed to spend time to get to know the women he would be marrying and at least in that year's time, he was surer where he stood with them all. In the end, he decided to go for it and begin the revival of his mother's clan, much to the amusement of Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi who had to admit that seeing his former student like this was way too good and he spoke that if he was seeing this, then Jiraiya would have a field day writing all of this down and commenting that Naruto would not just be raking in the Ryo, but living the fantasy of a life time. They glared at him but privately admitted that he was right in that regard since Jiraiya would definitely have a field day with all of this happening to the still young blonde.

Eventually the wedding took place and to say it was a lively affair would be putting the whole thing VERY lightly. A lot of people came to see the wedding take place and Naruto himself was getting the heavy treatment from his fellow ninja and a number of other people as well. Not that they were his enemies of course but they were all congratulating him for his new leash on life, though naturally there were some who were none too keen on his sudden changes and his luck. His friends could not help but needle the heck out of him and some of the people he called family were more than willing to tease him about him being the new Hokage and also the head of a clan who now had some very powerful members in it's family. After the wedding, well...one could say that the party was certainly one for the history books and was pictured well by those who were there to cover the events. Even the movie crew he had worked with in the Land of Snow/Spring were there to record everything before them. And by the end of it, he now had to deal with the wedding night, or nights to be a lot more accurate and once more he was happy that he had some things going for him. First was his high level of stamina and vitality, the second was the increase from both his Senjutsu training and the chakra of Kurama, and lastly, he was happy that his Kage Bunshin could be used for other things than they were intended.

One thing was clear to Naruto once the nights went underway, it would be a miracle if he came out alive from this. The one good thing at least was that he had managed to not only come out alive from all this, but also had done his 'husband's duties' very well. The women he married certainly did not complain in the slightest and they were quite pleased with their married life with him. And at the least he had people who he could count on when the time came for some help to come his way, not to mention they were always ready to help him in the life of being the Hokage and to make the dreams of peace a reality. Tsunade was pleased by this and could not help but laugh with pride at how Naruto had come out alive from his new found love life. That did not ease the blonde ninja's mind as he blushed bright red at the message hidden in Tsunade's words

...

The rest of his years as Hokage had been the proverbial mixed bag of events, some good, some bad, and some that were in between the two extremes. It was not the least bit easy to deal with as there were still those who sought to cause chaos and harm to the world and also internal threats as well. Naruto as Hokage worked hard to do what he could to deal with such things and he made sure not to let his powers as a Jinchuuriki, Sage, and as Hokage get to his head. He had already seen how power corrupts people more times than most with the exception of some of the older ninja and knew that absolute power would corrupt absolutely. That was yet another reason why he was happy to have people close to him to remind him to stay the course he set out for himself, and at least he would protect his precious people and the world without becoming a tyrant, benevolent or otherwise. He had also to deal with having a number of women with contrasting personalities as wives which actually helped him deal with a lot of things that came with being Hokage. Since if he could keep the peace in such a diverse household, then he could very well do the same here as a Hokage.

The fact that he was supported by the people of Konoha, the Land of Fire's Feudal Lords, and had support from other villages was another factor he counted on when he had to. He was not the smartest of the Hokage, but everyone knew that he had his heart and mind in the right place, plus he grew wiser and more perceptive as time passed. He also worked on reforming some aspects of the Ninja world, and while not all were welcomed by other factions, others were accepted and it was something that he felt were steps in the right direction. His hardest moments came to him when he learned that the women he married were now soon going to be giving birth to children. He knew that this was going to happen at some point in time since he was more mature now though he hoped that he was going to be a good father to his children. He also spoke to Kakashi who had married Ayame and had a baby of his own on how to be a good father, and while the Jonin was not a fully experienced parent, he told Naruto to do the best that he could and be fair, stern, loving, and disciplined. Yet also remember his own childhood and what he learned in his youth to help prepare his children for life.

Kakashi and Ayame also told him to trust his wives and listen to them when they wished to give their own opinions, since one of the best building blocks of a relationship is communication between wife and husband. This also applied to his children and he should not only discipline them but listen to them when something was of great importance for them. Naruto took all this advice to heart and soon enough, he was going to be a father with both Shizune and Tsunade helping with the birthing process of the women who he had married. Sakura, Hinata, and Karin were the first to give birth with Sakura giving birth to two boys, Hinata with two daughters, and Karin had triplet sons.

They were soon followed by Amaru, Shizuka, and Shion at least a month later with Amaru having two daughters, Shizuka with twin daughters, and Shion with both a son and a daughter with her daughter having her powers. They were joined a month later by both Mei and Koyuki with Mei having twin sons and a daughter and Koyuki having three a son and two daughters. It was amazing that all of them were all alive and safe at such a time frame but it was a good thing that the children were all healthy and strong. Naruto now had to juggle being a Hokage and a clan head at the same time and it was only due to the support of his precious people and his own never say die attitude that kept him from losing his marbles. That and the fact that he vowed to be a good father to his children and make sure that they were able to grow and stand on their own one day.

And he treasured every moment he had with his family and loved ones, even more so when he was able to have the time to spend with each of them in private and away from the hustle and bustle of life around them. He would take each of his wives and their children on one week's worth of personal time which helped him bond with his wife and their children. This was something which helped him adjust even more as time passed and each week long date was filled with a lot of activity and relaxation at the same time. The dates were also different since each wife had a different preference and the same could be said of their children as well, thus Naruto had to work hard on balancing those things as well as his own needs.

...

Communication between him and his family was just as important and while he had some disagreements, and even a few fights here and there, his respective relationship with Sakura, Hinata, Shion, Amaru, Shizuka, Mei, Koyuki, and Karin were stronger, not weaker since he was able to learn much from them. And they in turn developed stronger relationships with him and the same could be said with his children, that was something that made his life a lot easier than before and helped him grow better as a man, Hokage, and husband. His fellow villagers were happy to see that Naruto was proving himself to be a good leader and while he was not as intelligent in some ways, his maturity and strength could not be denied. He also was happy to have a good council group behind him as Kakashi, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Shizune, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Mei, and Koyuki who helped him lead Konoha well. He also worked with the still present Shinobi Alliance alongside the other Kage to help make sure that the lessons learned in the Fourth Shinobi War would not be forgotten.

Naruto made sure to spend time with his children on their birthdays and also their training in the Academy. He made sure to not play favorites with them and treat them all as family along with his wives which helped things for him and he had no doubt that his children would become great ninja in their own right. His children were proud of their roots but they also wanted to be their own person and succeed in their own right respectively. They were all hard working and had the drive to work hard and were dedicated to their way of the ninja, and that made Naruto more than proud of his young boys and girls. He had no doubt that his parents Minato and Kushina would have loved their grand children and no doubt so would Jiraiya.

...

But not everything was going to go his way, on his tenth year as Hokage, a pair of old enemies came from the shadows beyond any of the elemental nations, along with a new army of their own to fight with.

Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru had returned to the Shinobi world with a new army at their command, but unlike Obito and Madara who wanted to control the world through their plan, they had only one goal.

To bring the world to it's knees, with Konoha to be the first to fall.

Naruto was quick to sense this and decided to deal with this mess before it got too bad and he was not alone either. The other Kage and all the other leaders in the Lands and the Villages intended end the threat posed by the return of the last of the Uchiha and Orochimaru, and thus the Shinobi Alliance were ready to once more go to war if the situation called for it. And it seemed that it did call for it as the battles had been fairly difficult and casualties were a certainty and a number of good ninja of the Alliance were killed by Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto personally led the Alliance this time along with A, Mei, Onoki, and Gaara and managed to even the odds since his powers had already been known to help turn the tide.

But Sasuke and Orochimaru had been far from idle as their abilities had grown as well which meant that they had learned some brand new moves and improved their own arsenal of Jutsu when they went into hiding. They had managed to injure a number of people close to Naruto as well, the first was Tsunade herself though she survived and fought them off, next was Sakura and Hinata themselves though they managed to fight well together and make it back alive with the aid of Shizuka and Karin, though they too were injured. Shion, Amaru, and Koyuki were also attacked and had been harmed but not before naruto and his team drove the attackers off and thankfully none of the women were fatally harmed.

Kakashi was also hurt along with Teuchi though both made it back alive with some new scars. But the one that got to Naruto hardest apart from the attack on Tsunade due to them being like family was on Iruka who was his most important person in his life, who had been placed into a coma by the two, he was alive but was near death's door when it was over, even when being healed by both Tsunade and Sakura. And the attempts on his children also made Naruto all the more focused on stopping the two.

Naruto knew that this was a matter that had to end soon, so he challenged the two into a battle to the end with him, and to which Sasuke and Orochimaru agreed though he knew that the two would break their promise to be the only ones to come. He was expecting that and knew that it would be his best bet in ending their threat once and for all, he had already destroyed part of the cycle of hatred by ending Madara and Obito, now it had to be completed by defeating Sasuke and Orochimaru, for even if Orochimaru was not an Uchiha, he was still someone that had to be stopped for his desire to see the world in flames was too big a threat to ignore. That did not mean however that the women he loved were happy about it and the same could be said by the others as well.

And he was right as they were less than pleased, let alone willing to agree with his plan. But he made it clear that he was willing to take this chance and end this whole mess once and for all. He gave the women he married as much time as he could give, speaking to them on how much they meant to him and how happy he had been with them, through the good times and the bad. He also told them that despite all of the things that he had to deal with, he would never trade a single moment of his life with them for anything in this world. He asked them to be strong for not just themselves, but for their children and their people, as well as the ninja world. he talked to his children who had not been harmed to be strong for not just him, but for their mothers, brothers, sisters, cousins and their friends. He also asked them to never let themselves be taken in by hatred and anger, to make their own way in the world, and to never give up their dreams no matter how hard things became. As long as they had faith in themselves and one another, they would be all right.

He also asked to speak to his friends to take good care of themselves and their loved ones, as well as watch out for his family and children. They naturally agreed and promised their long time friend that they would be there for his family. And he also asked Tsunade to help raise her godchildren well and thanked her for her faith in him and all she had done for him ever since they had met. The blonde Sannin smiled at his words and promised with tears in her eyes that she would take good care of the children and raise them well, as they were in essence her own little tykes, she also stated that she would make sure to keep his memory alive and have his own face placed on the Hokage Monument for he deserved that much. Shizune who was there also promised to do the same thing for them and vowed to the young man she considered as her own little brother, that she would help take good care of the children. Naruto asked the same from Iruka, Ebizu, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Guren, Yukimaru, and even Anko and they agreed to what he had asked of them.

Before he left, he gave the position of Hokage to Konohamaru who had now become a well known Jonin in his own right. Konohamaru was not sure that he was ready to be Hokage, but Naruto assured him that he was ready. The two had become very close as master and student and Naruto helped Konohamaru train in a few new Jutsu that helped Konohamaru advance from Genin to Chuunin and then to Jonin. Konohamaru had also developed some of his own Jutsu and had married his fellow team member Moegi and she too was a Jonin in her own right and had a reputation of her own as well. He bid them farewell and wore the armor and carried the weapons that he now used well as he faced his former friend, and the Snake Sannin.

...

His thoughts on the matter on Sasuke and Orochimaru was right on the money as the Snake Sannin had recreated the Sound Five with the DNA he harvested from Kabuto and the recovered bodies of the five Sound Ninja. And Sasuke's allies in his own team minus Karin were also there to fight him alongside his former friend. Naruto was not worried and did not waste time talking with Sasuke, he already knew that the time for words was long past and nothing could be said between them. And the same sentiment was in Sasuke as well as he did not bother to trade words with his former friend, he and Orochimaru intended to end Naruto once and for all, and then do the same to Konoha. Orochimaru on the other hand expressed GREAT interest in getting all the data that he could from Naruto, regardless if he was alive or not. That showed his new interest in gaining all the data that he could from Naruto due to his clan heritage that surprised him, his growth as a ninja in terms of chakra and Jutsu, his increased life span, and his new found powers.

The Snake Sannin now wanted to acquire his DNA and use it for his needs and even wondered if he could use his body, and if not he would do the same to his family and children. That was a double edged attack on Naruto, the first edge was to make him lose his focus and also to show just how depraved he was as well as his future plans on his family. Naruto resisted giving in and fought with the group to make sure that they were not going to win in their desire to destroy everything that had been won by so many people, all because of their hatred towards Konoha. The field where they fought became their very own Valley of the End as the ninja there tore through the place and ruined everything with their Jutsu and Taijutsu as well. Naruto was able to hold his own against the forces deployed by both ninja and he was able to dispatch the Sound Five despite their increase in ability and power with the reanimated ninja commenting on his strength and growth. The first was Kimimaro who admitted that he had changed from the young runt he had fought so long ago before and even Tayuya commented that he had really grown a spine.

Naruto did not mind the comments and fought them all with ferocity and all the skills he had gained before he defeated them and faced Jugo and Suigetsu, the last members of Sasuke's own team. They gave him a challenge and he gave them just as much back as he was now being attacked by both Orochimaru and Sasuke, both eager to end his life in their agendas. This continued until he finally defeated both Jugo and Suigetsu with the use of his Senjutsu until Sasuke and Orochimaru revealed their own ace in the hole and revealed that they could now use Senjutsu as well. Jugo's last comment made sense in that moment when he said that he would live on fighting with Sasuke, he had given the Uchiha his clan's ability to passively absorb Nature chakra but with Kabuto's own DNA to stabilize the whole situation. This meant that both of them could not gather Nature chakra without worry, unlike Naruto and this made their battle a lot more destructive than before.

Naruto unleashed his full power and in the following battles, the sheer amount of destruction they released was similar to what had been unleashed in the Fourth Shinobi War. In the end Naruto won the battle but not without injuries as both Orochimaru and Sasuke unleashed every Jutsu that they had in their arsenal, they too were also badly injured and despite Orochimaru's methods of changing bodies, he was no longer able to keep it up against Naruto who was now a lot more aware on how he fought and moved. The same could be said for Sasuke as his injuries were now fatal and he knew that his desire to kill everyone in Konoha to make them pay for all that had happened was not going to happen. Even when he learned of Obito being the one who started the massacre of his clan and everything that ever happened, the former Konoha Ninja was too far gone in his hatred, corruption, and anger to change his ways. But that did not mean that Naruto's victory came without a problem as he carried a number of injuries of his own and he had expended a good deal of his chakra and that of his partner Kurama.

As the two rogue ninja felt that they were now going to die in front of Naruto, they unleashed a powerful attack of their own that caught Naruto by surprise and injured him further. It was the prelude to the end of this war with Sasuke revealing that he had mastered the fused Magenkyo Sharingan he had with the aid of the eyes he had taken from Itachi. This angered Naruto as he faced off with the two as Orochimaru was ready to end Naruto once and for all. He however was destroyed by Naruto's use of the Tailed Beast Chakra Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken at the same time in unison with Kurama's chakra shroud on him. And this time without Kabuto and any other contingency plan the Snake Sannin was now no more. That left only Sasuke and neither former friend would have wanted this to end any other way as they went all out for the last time.

As the two former friends fought each other for the last time, Naruto and Sasuke finally were able to meet in the deepest recesses of the mind, the one place where they could finally speak alone with one another.

Here they were not enemies for now.

...

"You really have grown dobe, I guess that I should not be surprised that this is how this is going to end."

"Yeah teme. Ten long years of waiting, I can tell you grew too."

"Heh..."

"I should have done more...I should have done every damn thing I could to bring you back Sasuke. It should have never come to this."

"Hey, you've done a hell of a lot more than most, I chose to keep to this path and yet you tried to risk a lot to get me to be forgiven. And you were willing to risk your life to take in all my hatred and anger as a friend. I'd say that you've done enough."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I am, had things been different I would have called you as a true friend and brother. It's time to end this."

"Yeah."

"But this time, we end this as equals."

"I've been wondering when I was going to hear you consider me an equal teme...shame it had to be when we are about to end one another."

"Better late than never dobe...let's end this."

"Yeah...tell Itachi that at least you changed to being a good guy...even if only for a while."

"I will, he would love that."

...

The clash was explosive as Naruto and Sasuke unleashed powerful versions of their signature techniques, the Chidori and the Rasengan...like what they had done so long ago in the Valley of the End. The combined attacks tore the valley to nothing and soon a flash of light as bright as the sun was seen by anyone there and the shaking of the earth was felt in the valley and beyond it. As the light faded there was a massive rift in the earth where the two former friends clashed one last time. And unlike the previous encounter in the Valley of the End, there were no bodies and no one was there...with the exception of Naruto's foreheard protector and the symbol of the Uchiha Clan torn from Sasuke's upper clothing. Both items flew into the air and soon landed together in the center of the battle.

It was not long before the ninja world heard of the end of the fight as Sai, former member of Konoha's ANBU ROOT group had secretly recorded everything and reported the end of both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. The Konoha ninja dispatced all of their best sensors and the same could be said for the Uzumaki clan to find any trace of Naruto and Sasuke. They found none except the two items and thus they knew that both had killed one another, it was understandable that the ninja of Konoha, were utterly devatstated by the outcome of their young Hokage's last stand. For the next week the people of Konoha were in mourning and they promised never to forget Naruto's actions and his time as their leader. Tsunade was saddened immensely but kept her promise to Naruto and soon his face was added to the Hokage Monument. She was not the only one as everyone who Naruto called family and friends worked hard to keep their promises to him.

Konohamaru took the place of Hokage and vowed to be his own man and make his friend and mentor proud of him.

A good end to a young man who never gave up.

...

But it seemed that Naruto did not fade away, the nine Bijuu had managed to take over his body for the time being and create a massive sphere to shield Naruto's battered form from being destroyed so he would still be alive. Their chakra release and creation of the sphere however also changed the very nature of the maelstrom of chakra that exploded as it now it tore a hole through the dimensional fabric of the world. And the rift behind them that was from their world had now fully sealed, preventing them from accessing it as they were focused on keeping Naruto alive as best they could as well as healing his battered body as best they could. They still dedicated what power they could spare to help free them from this strange event but with no idea where they would land into.

It seems that Naruto was doing something that not many ninja have ever done...travel into another reality that was not based on Genjutsu at all.

He had no idea what happened to him and there was no telling just what he would do once he came into whatever world he would land in.

Or perhaps... would he land in a world to keep a promise that he had all but forgotten?

...

Author's Notes:

There, that should get things rolling for this prologue. This is a one shot that will be used as a spring board for a number of stories I might be making in the future. The first set will be based on what I did with Naruto Deserted Island, thus a series of one shots, but this will be in the ME world. I plan to have Naruto have a relationship with a number of ME females that are part of the main player squad cast and see how it goes. And obviously since this Naruto is only 26 years old, he is not an old fossil, unlike my other stories that dealt with a much older yet still young looking Naruto though in this case he is more than able to handle himself. Here is a list of the one shot stories I have in mind.

The Shinobi and the Scientist - Naruto X Liara T'Soni

The Shinobi and the Spectre - Naruto X Female Commander Shepard

The Shinobi and the Machinist - Naruto X Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

The Shinobi and the Soldier - Naruto X Ashley Williams

The Shinobi and the Prodigal - Naruto X Miranda Lawson

The Shinobi and the Thief - Naruto X Kasumi

The Shinobi and the Convict - Naruto X Jack

The Shinobi and the Justicar - Naruto X Samara

The Shinobi and the Yeoman - Naruto X Kelly Chambers

I might try a few others, but so far, this is where I stand on the ME department, and yes, Naruto will be at full power here and then some as I will take some elements from my other Naruto stories with the marked exception of him being a hundred or more years old. Also I might try the idea of a variant of my Naruto Justice League story that uses this as a baseline event and also me tossing Naruto into Themyscira in the Wonder Woman movie/comic world (not the new version of the comic) and take the place of old Steve Trevor.

Let's see what happens from here on out all right?

Also another reader asked me to try doing a crossover with halo still Post Halo 3 with the Chief and Cortana being in another reality, only this time John has been given a more teen body and allowed to go to live a life he did not get to have. A normal high school life as a teenager, now that is a proposition that is interesting to say the very least. No idea yet on which world I am going to send the young again Spartan II so if anyone has suggestions then please send them my way when you have the time to do so. Anyway, on the topic of my HD, I have some good news, my brother has found a good Hard Drive to replace my old one and so I will be operational soon, right now I am merely using another computer to send this to you all so I do not use my own PC full time yet.

If anyone asks if I plan to make any new Halo stories using Halo 4, answer is no. I prefer to see the Reclaimer Triology to the end and then I will make the story. And I am already interested in making crossovers with X-COM and I can tell you that after playing the game myself I am pleased to use the X-COM world as source material. I am also going to store some of my working chapters here in the site for now and work on them when I can, so I am far from dead in the writing circuit.

See you all soon!


End file.
